bookclubfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Asnow89/Victoria Aveyard Q
Victoria Aveyard, the talented author of Red Queen, has answered all of YOUR questions. A HUGE thank you both to Victoria and to the community members who asked questions here. Want to know about Victoria's life as an author? Or maybe even learn a few fun facts about Red Queen that you didn't know? Read below and ENJOY! About Victoria Aveyard When did you decide you wanted a career in writing? (Probably Reading) Writing was never a conscious decision. I’ve always been writing since I knew how to write, and even before that, I was telling stories with my stuffed animals, dolls, and action figures. I never wanted to be a doctor or a lawyer or whatever. I always knew I wanted to tell stories, and if someone would pay me for it, that would be awesome. If I had to pinpoint a catalyst, it would probably be The Lord of the Rings. After reading those books and seeing those movies, I knew that I not only loved writing and creating stories, I knew that I needed to do that in some capacity for the rest of my life. Which authors inspire you? (Asnow89) I’m constantly floored by the genius of JRR Tolkien, JK Rowling, and George RR Martin. They’ve created entire worlds, not to mention beautifully crafted plots and characters. And I’m equally inspired by films and filmmakers. Steven Spielberg, George Lucas, and Peter Jackson to name a few. Writing Did you have to do any research when you started Red Queen? (Probably Reading) One of the reasons I love writing fantasy is that I get to create my own world. While it’s an intensive process, it means I get to make up the rules, and essentially do less research than I would do if I was writing in an existing world. So I didn’t do much research before starting. Basically, I Google something when I have to (i.e. the schematics of a submarine or a train), but with Red Queen, I didn’t have to do much reading up beyond my own worldbuilding. What are your favorite and least favorite parts about writing novels? (Probably Reading) Favorite part: physically writing the book. Least favorite part: physically writing the book. The wait for publication can also suck in the moment, but it’s totally necessary. ' ''How long did it take you to write and edit Red Queen? (Probably Reading) 'The first draft of Red Queen took about seven months to write, and then several rounds of edits over the next year. Edits take a bit longer because of the back and forth required with my agent, editors, copyeditors etc. There’s a lot of business work in there too – cover art, endpapers, that kind of thing. ' If you had to do another book, what would you call it and what would it be? (Big Brother 99) '''My lips are sealed. ☺ How did you get the idea to write Red Queen? Once I knew I was open to the idea to writing a novel, I was constantly brainstorming. One day, out of the blue, I had the image of a teenage girl about to be executed, but instead she turns the table and electrocutes her executioner. I thought, that’s cool, that’s a story I’d like to read. And I built a world that would allow this image to be real. ' ''How much of the rest of the Red Queen series did you have planned out by the time you finished the first book? Having finished the second book, is it different than what you thought it would be? 'I had very little planned beyond the first book. I knew the basis of the second, but not where the series ends. Only while writing the second book did I begin to realize where the greater story is going and how things will end up for the main characters. The details between the beginning and end may change or expand, but as of right now, I know the beginning, and I definitely know the ending. ' Red Queen Book Series Does Mare still have feelings for Cal? Or he for her? PLEASE answer me I ship them so hard. '''There are very, very strong feelings, good and bad, from both their ends. And they have a bond, like it or not. They’ve both just been through a horrific ordeal and had their lives turned upside down. At this point, no one understands them but each other, because no one else was there through it all. Are there any powers that we haven't seen that you're excited to show us? (Bloody18) Yes!! There are two characters in particular who show up with some insane abilities in book 2. My favorite (so-far) belongs to a slippery guy named Jon. ' ''Are there any powers that are exclusive to red/silver hybrids? (Acardwell415) '''Yes. Why did you choose blood (and blood color) as the big differentiator between the classes of people in your universe? (Acardwell415) Blood was at the same time so visual and yet quite an easy thing to hide. We get some outstanding images of people bleeding silver, which really pleased me, and then the minor transformation needed to make Mare look as if her blood is a different color. I never really thought of there being any other physical difference. It was always in the blood. Will you eventually reveal why Silver gives people these powers? (Acardwell415) Yes. Some have already figured it out. It’s admittedly not that big of a secret. I often wonder - when authors choose to give their characters specific powers - why they choose to give different characters their given power. Why did you choose lightning for Mare? (Acardwell415) My original image of Mare was her electrocuting someone, so I’d say the lightning chose her more than anything. But I was really enamored of the idea of making her a storm unto herself, an absolute force of nature. Who doesn’t want the strength of a lightning storm? It’s so destructive and at the same time so very beautiful. Does Mare have a second power? No. What would happen if a Red and a Silver were to have a child? That’s a toss-up. I’m not a geneticist, so this answer is probably very scientifically wrong, but I think there’s a 50/50 shot of the child being Silver with abilities/Red with no abilities. How did/do you come up with your characters' names? (Bloody18) Most of them just popped in my head and sounded correct (Mare, Kilorn, Maven being a few). Cal came out of his last name, Calore, which is from the Latin for heat, then shortened into the nickname. A few of the High Houses have names to fit their ability (Gliacon/glacier, Osanos/ocean). And Farley’s character was named and based on a friend (her middle name is Farley). Is there going to be any possible redemption for Maven? My lips are sealed. Which character(s) in Red Queen do you think you would be friends with in real life? Well, saying Farley is cheating, since I am friends with her inspiration. But I think I’d get along well with Kilorn and Gisa. I’d like to be friends with Evangeline, but she’d cut me to shreds. Will there be a Red Queen movie? Universal Pictures has the option at present and things are moving forward very well. Basically, if you want a movie keep buying books and spreading the word about Red Queen! If there’s an audience, they’ll make it! Category:Blog posts